Where I Belong
|image = |kanji = ボクの居場所 |romaji = Boku no Ibasho |airdate = September 7, 2012 |episode = 10th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = On Such a Beautiful Moonlit Night |next = Before Daybreak }}Where I Belong (ボクの居場所, Boku no Ibasho) is the tenth episode of season one, first aired on September 7, 2012. Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Akatsuki arrives to attack Phil for making Miu cry. The fight is now underway: Akatsuki vs. Phil. As they charge to each other, there was a blood. During the fight, it is revealed that Phil is the one who interrupted the ranking tournament and knocked everyone who stood in his way unconscious. Phil told Akatsuki that he is an earthling just like him, and he claimed that Miu is a demon from Alayzard. Akatsuki doesn't believe about the whole "demons" part, he just wanted to beat anyone whom he doesn't like, specifically Phil. As Phil blocked Akatsuki's sword with his own, Akatsuki used his Renkai-kikichou to scratch his face, even though Phil was aware of that power. Then, Akatsuki used it again to deflect Phil's magic attack. Akatsuki then created an energy ball to fire at Phil, and since Phil's anti-magic shield had no effect against the energy ball, Phil was hit and he's down for the count. But Phil got up already as Akatsuki backed up from him. It is then revealed that Phil is the one who destroyed the grave of Leon Aceperio, and made Risty devastated, because she knew that he did it. In order to make himself as a "hero", Phil must capture Miu and kill Akatsuki. Akatsuki then punched him straight up, but when Phil suddenly vanished so quickly, he holds Miu as a hostage. Akatsuki had no choice but to drop his sword and one of his ADs. After Phil's speech about him becoming a "hero" and to rule over Alayzard with the Disdian Empire, Akatsuki laughed at him and mocked him about Phil claiming himself as a so-called "hero," treating him like a coward he really is. Phil then tried to stab Akatsuki's neck, but his neck was protected by his Renkai-kikichou. Akatsuki then punched him in the face for a bunch of times, and finally, he finished him off by hitting him to the ground, and thus, Akatsuki won by defeating Phil. Upon Akatsuki's victory against Phil, Miu suddenly ran away to the edge of the cliff. As Akatsuki catches up with her, Miu told him that she had nowhere else to go, and that as long as she is still alive, she thinks she will destroy both Alayzard and Earth. Miu jumped and fell off the cliff to the water in order to drown herself to death, until Akatsuki saved her and got out of the water, only this time, he became so angry at her for trying to kill herself. He told her that killing herself will accomplish nothing, and that she tried to deny her father's wishes. Akatsuki then goes on by concerning her that he is the one Galious entrusted him to protect her, no matter what happens. He also told her that all she needs to do is to save everyone and stay alive, and even if she doesn't save anyone, he will be there. Miu then worries that something dreadful might happen to Akatsuki sooner or later, but he told her that he won't die. Miu still believes that it's impossible for her, so he bites her ear for not listening good, and then, he kissed her on the lips. Akatsuki and Miu were about to go back to Izumi and Kuzuha, when suddenly, Akatsuki collapsed. Miu witnessed that he had been poisoned on his neck, so she tried to suck the poison out of him in order to save him. Miu took the "still poisoned" Akatsuki to the forest and somehow took his clothes off, as well as her's, except her panties. She continued to cure him by sucking the poison out of him, and when her body felt warmer, he grabbed her butt and started to grope her. When Miu was about to fall off, Akatsuki grabbed her breast as he was awake all along. Once again, she felt so embarrassed about what he did to her, causing her to punch him in the face. Miu was worried about him being poisoned, despite the fact that he told her that he needed a little rest. She was also worried that he should not move in his current condition, even with most of the poison removed from his body. Then, out of nowhere, Phil returned, after regaining consciousness. He was impressed that Akatsuki managed to survive being poisoned before he was beaten. Although Phil regained consciousness, he could barely move. So he unleashed his ultimate power, in order to show not only his true power, but his true form as well. Category:Season one Category:Episode